Giving her away
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Falco watches Katt Monroe get married. And he realizes he's made the biggest mistake in his life.


**Giving her away**

* * *

"You shoulda been the one to scoop her up you know .She and that other guy just don't match",Wolf O'Donnell said to me as we sat at the bar .

"Shit,I remember bein in that position,girl of your dreams,let her slip away .Was a lynx,a beautiful one and had more balls than most guys I knew .But,like a dip shit,I let er' get away .Now look at me,I'm an old soldier with one eye.a hurt body and a lonely bed every night .Sleepin' wit random chicks ,no strings attached ain't the same thing .Maybe I sound like a pussy,but fuck it ,it's true",he said,and I know he's half drunk at this point .It's the only time when he's not talkin' shit about everybody and he starts pourin' his heart out .

"It's never too late man",I said,but I'm not sure I believe it myself .

"Bullshit,you just sayin' that no,you just ain't hit your time limit yet .I did",he said .

"Maybe,maybe not .You don't know that",I said,but again,these were empty words .

The door of the bar opens one more time,and I see Panther and Leon crowd the bar and I move over .

"Okay,time to go you old dog .Get him before he starts getting sappy,and people start staring and he'll start a bar fight",Leon said,annoyed .

"'Member what I said,bird .Least do that much for yer self ",he said .And as soon as he stood up,he almost fell over and Panther caught him .

That was over a year ago and I was like'why the hell is he of all people tellin' me this?' .What I should've been doin' was taking the advice he gave me .

And now,here I am,at Katt Monroe's wedding .

And I am not the groom .

I wonder where I went wrong,why she decided to leave me,that's what I use to think .But now I know why .I know why she decided to move on,she moved on because I wouldn't move forward .She moved on because I was the one who kept leaving her behind .

Katt Monroe,the most beautiful girl in the universe,in and out any and everything about her .She was the center of my universe .

Now she's moving away to be someone else's light .

And I'm taking her there .

I'm actually giving her away to him,because no one else could .She has no family,at least barring her drunk mother who Katt refered to as 'the bitch who birthed me by accident' .I say that a miracle came from that accident and she use to laughe and I would too .

We were so happy then,laughing like that .

Oh,we're laughing now,but she's nervous and I feel like I'm going to cry,but men don't cry and I'm not gonna start doing that now .Especially now that I have to be strong for her .

"Help me with this zipper,Falco",she said .I zipped up the back of that fancy white dress unlike anything Katt's ever worn before .The dress is long ,strapless and poofy and covers her feet up and she has only the slightest hint of cleavage .The bracelets on her wrist are pearls like the ones around her neck and they're real .Her white hair is pinned up and a sapphire and silver pin (also real and it wasn't stolen) that matches her eyes and the rest of her face is bare .She smiled at me and spun around ,the dress flowing and exposing bits of those perfect legs and silver heels .

"Lookin' good ,Katt",I said ,and I force that cocky smirk on my face that both of us are far too use to .

"As usual",she said .

I won't dare tell her that the dress is all wrong,the hair's all wrong and so is everything else .It makes her look like an angel and she's just far too down to earth for all that .

I grabbed the veil and tiara off of the nearby mannequin, an heirloom from her grandmother who's dead ,the only relative to give a shit about her .Who's death is what drove Katt away from the hell she came from and into my arms,at least for a while before I fucked it up .

"Alright Kitty,let's hurry up I'm starving",I said .I swear she looked hurt a moment before she punched me in the shoulder .

"Whatever,Fly-boy .Escort your queen,I command it",she said,holding out one of her dainty hands,hands that are usually in driving gloves and nails usually blood red instead of sky blue .

For a moment ,I caught a glimpse of us together ,me in my black tux,which is just out of character but I did it for her,and her in her white dress .With the matching white flower I had,I saw us at the prom and I almost imagined myself as the groom,key on the almost part,I'm not that desperate .

I'm worse really .

I could see from where I stood that everything was too damn fancy ,too decorated and that there were too many strangers .Fox was there with Krystal, and they were perfect together .So was Slippy with Amanda,another stab to my heart .Peppy was there too,and like the others,he forced a smile .

When I came out to the hall with Katt on my arm,I'm not the only one who noticed it,noticed how good we look together .And everyone in the hall,I could see it in their eyes,everyone knew something wasn't right .And then there's the accusing looks from our friends asking me 'What the hell am I doing?' .

"He said he had to use the bathroom,he'll be back",his mother said .And so Katt and I waited in the hall .

"Must be as nervous as I am",she said .

So we waited and waited and everyone waited .They checked the bathroom and he wasn't there .Now everyone was looking everywhere ,the same places over and over .People started calling people and Katt was getting more distraught by the minute .

It was well over an hour when she lost it and ran off .I chased her ,as if letting her slip away would mean I'd never see her again .I grabbed her arm and she stopped .She was crying hard,crying ugly,the kind of crying that ruins your clothes and,scrunches up your face .

"Katt? Come on calm down,please"-

"Look! You see this?! He left me here!",she said,shoving her cell phone at me .

Jack:i'm so,sorry katt .i thought i was ready for this,but i'm not

She yanked her arm away from me and texted back,texted mad .She texted and texted and eventually threw the phone .

"Tell everybody the wedding's off",she said quietly .

I was relieved even though I shouldn't be .Katt was falling to pieces in front of me and I was happy .Not because she's in pain but because how it happened,who did it .And I know only I can fix this .

Right now she's tearing pearls away,ripping at the flowers on the dress,turning herself back into that ugly-beautiful girl she was before this .Already,I saw her shaking with rage,going for her red lipstick,her hair was now frazzled ,framing her face and she was backed into a corner,looking out into the rainy streets .

I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright,but that's happened how many times now?

Then I realized I could only make it right in one way . . . .

"C'mon Fox,just do this one thing for me?",I practically begged him and I,Falco Lombardi don't beg .

"Okay,okay,I got it covered .Just don't take too long",he said .

"Thanks man,I owe you my life for this",I said and bear hugged him until he practically suffocated and tried to push me away .

"Sorry",I said in a rush and I ran as fast as my feet would carry me .I ran through the rain,not givin' a damn about the fact I rented the suit instead of buying it .I ran five whole blocks to a jewelry store that I rode pass on my motorcycle earlier .

When I came in there,people stared because I was soaking wet and because they're just nosy .I rushed over to the counter,bussin' in front of everybody else .I don't care how pissed they are,I'm on a short time limit .

"Please . . .", I said breathless "I really,really need this ring like yesterday",I said,going in my pockets for my money .It was a ring of diamond and gold,little gold cat ears above the gem .It's one I'd seen Katt look at the last time we were here .I brought her every piece of jewelry she wanted,bracelets,necklaces,even toe rings,but I had never brought her a ring because even I knew what that meant,what it would mean for us .

"You can't just get in front of everyone else,wait your turn",the blond bitch at the counter said .

"No,serve him first!That's an engagement ring,he's in a tux and he's soaked to the bone!",the lady behind the counter,older woman, a tiger with green eyes said .

"You ran all the way here for your bride,didn't you?",she said .I nodded,still trying to catch my breath .

"That's just beautiful .I'll get this for you personally",she said .I think that it was the first I really smiled (or at least the most I could with a damn beak . . . .pretty sure it still looked like an implied smirk) .

I reached in my pockets to pay for it but I was short .And for the first time in a long time,I panicked .Did I really just make a fool of myself? Did all this for nothin'?

"Here,you dropped this",a familiar voice said .It was Wolf O'Donnell,and in his hands was the extra twenty I needed .I looked at him unsure but took the money .

"Thanks",I said and paid the woman .

"Better hurry up,weddin's gonna be over before it begins",he said and gave me a smile .I nodded and I ran back into the rain .

By the time I got back to the church,Katt was standing out in the rain with her umbrella,waiting for a cab that was pulling up .She had already taken off her wediing dress,and was wearing just the corset,the thigh high stockings with the garter-belt from beneath her dress,the silver shoes replaced with black boots .

'Damnit Fox!I said stall her!',I thought .Just as she was touching the door I shouted for her .

"Katt!Katt! Wait !",I called and she looked confused .

"Falco,what the hell are you"- pulled her into a hug a quick one becaus I wouldn't have much time .

"Listen,listen,I fucked up,okay? I fucked up bad . . .",I was talking between pants because I was about to die of exhaustion .

"I . . .I always loved you but I was so scared to lose you . . .I keep seein' everybody else breakin' up and forgettin' about people . . .shit I did it with so many other people it ain't even funny",I said,and I dropped down on one knee,digging for nthe black box in my pocket .

"I know it's sudden,I know it's crazy . . .hell ,I'm a complete nutjob for this . . .but Katt Monroe,will you marry me?",I asked,but I felt like I was begging .She looked at me ,that stern lok still on her face,black eyeliner smeared ,her lips red against her fur .

Now I realized,maybe,I ruined everything,that she'd call me disgusting for doin' this right after she got blown off,but I couldn't go back now .

"I waited so long for this,so long . . .and I thought it'd never come . . .I thought I was crazy,for wanting somethin' I couldn't never have . . . .of course I'll marry you",she said .I allowed myself those tears of joy,becaus,damnit,nobody was gonna see it in the rain .

I stood up and she jumped into my arms,where she should be,not even bothering with the umbrella that was tumbling down the street .I just burried my face in her fur and her in my feathers and we stayed like this .

"So,when are we getting married?",she said .

"Right now",I said .

"Jack's family is still in there waiting out the storm you know",she said .

"Fuck it,we'll figure out something",I said .

And we did .

We took our asses right down town in front of a judge to get it done .Paper work was a pain in the ass and I'm now penniless but it was worth it .The whole time we stood waiting with Fox and Slippy (we were only allowed a certain amount of people and it wouldn't be fair for just one to leave their girl) ,Katt was doing her nails up in that same bright red that's practically a trade mark .

"This is bullshit! Why are they late?! I can't believe they're doin' this to me!",and we all turned to see Wolf O'Donnell bitchin' at a lady behind the desk .He was leaning against the wall,tryna calm himself .

"Calm down,babe,we'll think of somethin'",she said .

It was Miyu Lynx .

She wasn't at the wedding because she was getting married herself .Was she the lynx Wolf was talkin' about from years before?

Suddenly,I had an idea .

"Yo,Wolf! Think I can help you out there!",I said .He looked up and looked surprised .

"Holy shit! That's why you couldn't be here,you're hookin' up with this guy?!",Katt said .

"He didn't force it on you,did he?",Fox said .

"Shut it pup! Yes,the big bad Wolf has a heart .Now what was Mr .Lombardi said about helpin' me out?",he said .

-

In the end,Leon and Panther showed up,but because they were late,we were able to arrange a double wedding and Krystal and Amanda would be able to be here as guests for us .I knew I looked a mess because the judge frowned when I came in,but Katt was as soaked as I was so fuck it .

Wolf and Miyu weren't but to say they were classy would be bullshit .Wolf himself had on some black jeans ,some dusty boots and a shirtless vest .Miyu had on a white dress that I know came of the clearance rack, black and white sneaker boots,and she had a veil .Somehow,it looked cute that way and looks exactly how I'd picture a bride for Wolf .

There wasn't much going on in the vows department,not for me and Katt,we already knew how much we loved each other and there wasn't anything to say .Wolf and Miyu though,were 'in character' ,for lack of a better word .

"May I have the Rings please",the judge said .

The bling on them rings was heavy though,guess that's where all the money went .

"These Rings are symbols of the love that will join you spirit to spirit . They represent the oneness, eternity, and renewal inherent in the marriage union .Will the two couples,please join hands",he said .Katt and I joned hands and I could see from where I stood ,Wolf and Miyu did the same .Interetingly enough ,Fox and Krystal,then Slippy and Amanda did the same .Panther and Leon though,looked ahead .Leon was impassive as always and Panther didn;t look the happiest .

"By joining hands, you are consenting to be bound together as husband and wife . You are promising to honor, love and support each other for the rest of your lives . By the authority vested in me by the laws of the state of New Vesper *, I now pronounce both couples husband and wife .You may now kiss the bride",he said .

Katt threw her arms around me first and I leaned down and kissed her,like I shoul've kissed her before,all those years ago .When we finally pulled back,I was looking at Katt ,the Katt I knew and not the imposter in the fluffy dress .

-

We were outside now and the rain had died and the sun was setting .Wolf went and brought some poster board, and markers so we could make 'Just married signs' .But he just had to be the one . . .his sign said 'Just married bitches,now back off!' .After that ,we got a picture taken and stuck them on the poster boards .

And Katt was the one to pay for it .

"Hey,people keep on flirtin' with my girl and talkin' shit bout me when I'm not lookin' even after I saved their asses from those space bugs .I want the world to know 'Yes Wolf O'Donnell got married .And yes,I'm still gonna kick your ass if I deem it necessary' ",he said .Wolf had his sign sitting against his stool at the bar,the same bar from a year ago and oddly enough,we were in the same seats .

"I don't know if I was drunk or not,but I think I remember you sayin' to me 'it's not too late',or some shit like that .What I do know,is that as soon as I got over my hangover,I went and tracked Miyu by way of the internet .Of course whenI showed up,she put a gun to me,but I begged for forgiveness and hell,we were right back where we left off",he said,guzzling a beer .

"Hey,thanks for the loan back there too,I would've killed myself if I messed that one up",I said,He laughed and I did too,but I didn't tell him I was serious when I said that .

"No prob ,though I doubt you'd do the same for me",he said .

"Yeah,I wouldn't ",I asnwered .

"So where's the other two thirds of Star Wolf?",I asked, taking a quick glance around .Fox was failing at dancing again ,everynone else managed to do somethin' .

"Panther's gone over his girlfriend's house ,and Leon's wife don't like him to go out drinkin',says he gets weird when he drinks,like I don't already know this ",he said .I nearly choked on my drink .

"Wait,what?! Somebody married that?!",I said .

"I know,creepy,right? And she would be a vampire bat ",he said .

"Why does that not surprise me ?", I said .

That's when we heard screaming and laughing and Katt had got up on one of the tables and was dancing with Miyu .

"Eh,ladies,wait for me!",I called and got up to move my ass over to the dance floor .Wolf looked at the poster board one more time before shoving them at Fox and Krystal because Fox couldn't dance and Krystal wasn't dancing with out him .

I came over to the table and Katt jumped off the table and landed in my arms .

For the first time, it's not awkward or weird .For the first time,I didn't have to hurry up and put her down before either of us or anybody else got the wrong idea .

For the first time,she was mine .

Katt Monroe Lombardi .

* * *

Aw! That was cute .One of my favorite couples,well not official . . .this is what would happen if Falco didn't mess it up .


End file.
